


BTS - Most likely to enjoy spanking you (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [90]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sex, Spanking, rough, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.You may also be interested in our list Most kinky/adventurous in bedFind us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to enjoy spanking you (Most to Least)

1\. V

We feel that Taheyung would be the most likely to enjoy spanking you during foreplay or sex and would not hold back on being hard (so long as he knew you were also okay with it too). He would start with lighter spanks to gauge your reaction and, when he knew it was okay, would spank you hard enough to leave marks. He would occasionally use toys but we think he would prefer the rawness of using his palm. His technique would be to keep his hand very flat and deliver very precise spanks with a lot of wrist work. Your backside would be red and tingly afterwards and he would often kiss it better, showing you how much he loved you. 

 

2\. Jungkook

Unlike V, Jungkook would not plan to spank you beforehand but might get a little carried away in the moment and end up spanking your backside once but hard. Of course, this would only happen if the mood felt right and if you were having more passionate and rough sex. He would use the centre of his palm to do so and the unexpected motion would leave you gasping with surprise, with the sound of it ringing out throughout the room. He would likely leave a single red hand print which you would admire afterwards in the mirror. If you ever brought it up with him after sex, he would be a little bashful, particularly as he wouldn’t have realised how carried away he got and how hard he was. 

 

3\. Jimin

We feel that Jimin would enjoy spanking you lightly and playfully during foreplay. He might enjoy using a paddle but would be gentle. It would be rare that he would ever leave a mark and there would always be a lot of build up to the act where he made sure you were also in the mood for it. We also feel, however, that Jimin would be the member who would most enjoy being spanked himself. He would not want you to be rough and would never ask you to do it, but if you started to deliver little slaps to his arse or used the paddle on him, he would giggle with delight and let out little whimpers. 

 

4\. RM

Namjoon would love spanking you from time to time, either during foreplay or sex itself. As someone we see as absolutely loving thighs and arses, we think he would love watching your skin as it quivered beneath his hand. He would be firm but not hard enough to leave a lasting mark. He would especially love doing this when he was fucking you from behind. 

 

5\. J-Hope

While he wouldn’t be one to spank you often, if you were in the right sexual position we feel Hoseok might spontaneously spank you a couple of times. It would be fairly light and would not leave marks, but would be enough to leave you making little noises of surprise. 

 

6\. Suga

While we don’t see Yoongi as someone who would really spank you, he would be quite grabby with your arse, particularly when you riding him or straddling his knee and might slap your arse, bare or clothed, as he was grasping your cheeks. He would never be hard enough to leave a mark or hurt. 

 

7\. Jin

We don’t really see Jin as someone who would spank you often. If, however, the sex was a little more rough than usual, he might spank your arse very lightly from behind. It would never be enough to hurt.


End file.
